


Midnight runner

by Nocturnalnightmare



Category: Teen Wolf TV, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beacon Hills, Broken Stiles, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Runaway Stiles, Single Parent Stiles, Stiles is a dad, Stiles ran away, broken home, derek is a dad, derek is trying is best, mpreg stiles, sterek kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalnightmare/pseuds/Nocturnalnightmare
Summary: After a huge fight Stiles runs away.Sixteen years later he is forced to return, but this time he is not alone.





	Midnight runner

Stiles stared blankly at the road ahead, his hands gripped the wheel tightly as the knot in his stomach grew.

He wanted to cry some more, break down into more tears and fall apart. But he couldn’t, no, he had to be strong.

Not only for himself but for them, for them both.

The welcome to Beacon Hills sign faded into the distance, the ache pulling at his heart strings.

This was it. There was no turning back now.

His fingers hovered over the volume dial, turning it up as the song blasted through the worn-out speakers.

He didn’t know the song, but he didn’t care, it was a welcome distraction the doubts filling his head.

He wondered if they found the letters yet, if they were already after him to try and convince him to stay. He wondered about the look on Derek’s face, would he be upset? Would he be happy he’s gone?

He honestly didn’t even know given their last conversation.

Tears started to fall causing him to tighten his grip on the wheel.

_“It’s over Stiles. We can’t be together” Derek spoke in a monotone, not moving his gaze from his hands as he let out a shrug._

_“What? Derek what the fuck?!” Screamed Stiles, the piece of paper he wanted to surprise him with scrunching up in his palm, tears rushing down his face, “What the fuck happened?!”_

_Derek tightened his jaw and clenched his fist, “You are human! Leave!”_

_“Der, please what have I done?” Pleaded Stiles, his voice breaking in sobs as confusion swirled around his mind._

_Derek rushed over to Stiles, his hands gripping Stiles’ shoulders tightly, his claws gently piercing through the human's skin as he let out a growl in his face, “GO!”._

_He pushed Stiles harshly towards the door and chucked him a box with his things, his eyes remaining their harsh blue the entire time as he stared at Stile in the eyes._

_“I don’t want you. Never come back!” With that the door slammed on Stiles’ face and his entire world fell to shit._

_He unfolded the crumbled-up piece of paper in his hands, the image of two baby's made him give a small smile._

_He was over the moon this morning, they were perfect, he was so excited to tell him._

_He slid the ultrasound picture into his wallet and gripped his wheel._

_“I have to protect you both” He whispered as he headed towards his house._

“I have to protect you” He whispered pulling himself from that memory, that was two nights ago, and it still felt raw, still felt brutal. He guessed it always will.

_Sixteen years later_

Stiles sat in his parked car in the driveway, a stack of unsolved cases laying in the passenger's seat.

It worried him, it worried him a lot considering all the cases circulated around one town. Beacon Hills.

Murder and after murder, missing people, everything. The town sounded like a war zone in his opinion.

He scrunched up his face and rubbed his palm over it, stress radiating over him and the urge to call his father to find out information increasing.

But he couldn’t no, that was his old life, he had a new life.

He turned his gaze to his home, his beautiful home that he worked so hard for.

With a sign he looked at the clock on the dash, 2:40. The twins would be home soon from school.

Grabbing the case files, he headed inside, juggling a case file in his mouth as he dug deeply into his pocket to retrieve his keys.

“Bloody hell” he grumbles retrieving them and sliding the key into the hole. With a heavy push with his shoulder the door opened.

The scent of lavender filled his nostrils and a small smile crept to his lips as he pulled the case file out of his mouth and placing it on the hall stand with the rest as he removed his jacket, hanging it up.

He ran a hand through his medium length hair, pushing it backwards to reveal a few stray strands of white, making a mental check to pluck them later he sighed.

Dinner, homework, case files and hopefully a decent night's sleep.

Stiles shook his hips as he stirred the spaghetti in the pot, a smile forming as he moved to the beat of the song.

For the life of him he couldn’t think of a name, but damn, it was good.

Lost in the music he almost didn’t hear the door swing open.

“And you’re just a dick!” Growled one of his boys.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned the music and the stove top down removing his apron.

“Fuck you!” Growled the other, shoving him against the wall.

“ENOUGH!” Yelled Stiles, hands on his hips and a glare hardening, he knew he probably looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care, he would not tolerate that language in his house.

Both boys turned to look at him, shame on their faces as they turned to look at the floor.

“Elliot, Klaus. That is enough, both of you sit down at the kitchen table and we are going to discuss this calmly and you are going to tell me what is going on. Got it?”

“Yes dad” they both responded in unison, keeping their heads lowered as they headed to the table.

Stiles followed behind and turned the stove off and sat in front of his boys, the disappointing dad look on his face. It was mostly an intimation tactic, and, in his favor, it was working.

“Now, Elliot tell me what is going on and then Klaus, it is your turn okay?”

Both nodded and Stiles turn his attention to Elliot.

Elliot looked so much like his father, not Stiles’ but the boys. The same jet-black hair and the same brown eyes and skin tone.

He was a spitting image.

“Well we were walking home and the entire walk home Klaus” He said the other boys name in a hated tone before continuing, “Was having a go at me because he flunked his stupid math test because well, he’s stupid”

“Elliot” Stiles warned, cutting the boy off before nodding for him to continue.

“Anyway” Elliot rolled his eyes, “He started to shift, eyes changing, claws ya know. And he started to come at me, so I growled at him. And then he started insulting me, having a go at me because I don’t have the same amount of control as him and I called him a dick” Elliot shrugged his shoulders and stared down at the hard wood table.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh before turning to the other boy, Klaus.

Now where Elliot looked like his father, Klaus looked like him, freckles covered his cheeks and he had the exact same hair color as him too and eyes.

“Part of what he said was true, but he was going on a rant about how he got the brains and I got nothing. Having a go at me for being in the lower class and so yes, I changed on him. Warning him to back off, nothing else. He kept going so I took a few digs at him because I was angry and that’s how we got here. Sorry dad”

Running a hand through his hair he sighed again before speaking.

“It’s not me you should say sorry too but to your brother. Both of you should be saying sorry to one another. You are brothers. Elliot it is not okay to make fun of Klaus for struggling in learning, at all. Klaus insulting your brother is not okay either. Just because you have control of your shift doesn’t give you the right to belittle him either. Now apologize and get out your homework whilst I finish dinner. Therefore, no phones. Hand em” Stiles laid out his palm, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Both groaned and placed them in the awaiting hand.

“Sorry” They mumbled in unison.

“Good, now you’ll get these back-tomorrow mornings alright?”

Both boys nodded before taking out their homework.

Dinner went smoothly, both boys were now in bed and on the kitchen table laid the case files from earlier.

“What am I going to do?” He muttered pressing the glass to his lips.

He was an FBI agent these days and he had no doubt in his mind he would eventually be sent there given his history with the town.

Placing the glass on the table he rubbed his face, he must look so much like his dad now. Case files everywhere, exhausted from two rebellious teens. Irony.

He stared down at the phone on the table curiosity getting the better of him before he rang a number he hadn’t rung in so long.

_Beacon Hills._

Derek was exhausted, he had been running through the woods shifted for hours scanning the perimeter.

Given the current death toll, he had to at least make sure the area was clear before calling it a night.

He sat on his porch, a bottle of beer in his palm as he stared up at the sky, a sad look on his face.

It was hard to believe it had been sixteen years. Sixteen long years.

_Derek paced around the living room, the threat was real._

_He was told to push Stiles away or his mate would suffer a fate worse than death. He fought he did. But the mage was too powerful, she was too powerful._

_His eyes watered as he heard the roar of the jeep pull into the driveway, his heart aching at what he was going to do._

_To protect him._

_He rubbed his side, the wound still fresh and his beta healing doing nothing it seemed._

_“Der-bear, I have exciting_ _ne_ _-” Stiles cut himself off looking at the older wolf, he didn’t need to be one to know something was off._

_“What’s going on?”_

“ _It’s over Stiles. We can’t be together”_ _Derek stared at the floor, trying to keep his tone as normal as he could even though he wanted to break down and hug his mate and apologize._

_“What? Derek what the fuck?!” Screamed Stiles,_ _he could feel the heartbreak radiating off him, matching his own "_ _What the fuck happened?!”_

_Derek tightened his jaw and clenched his fist,_ _he had to. To keep him safe "_ _You are human! Leave!”_

_“Der, please what have I done?” Pleaded Stiles, his voice breaking_ _as he sobbed, it destroyed Derek, seeing him like this. Safe._

_He wasn’t proud of what he did next._

_He_ _rushed over to Stiles, his hands gripping Stiles’ shoulders tightly, his claws gently piercing through the human's skin as he let out a growl in his face, “GO!”._

_He pushed Stiles harshly towards the door and chucked him a box with his things, his eyes remaining their harsh blue the entire time as he stared at Stile in the eyes._

_With a hard slam he shut the door, he listened to the boy cry as he walked towards his jeep._

_Once the roar of the engine came to life and the tires kicking against the gravel he broke down, head in his hands as he cried. A heartbroken howl escaping him as he listened to the love of his life leave._

“Fuck I miss you “He sighed, twirling the beer bottle in his palms.

He changed that night, a part of him died, his heart died.

Scott was angry at first, almost ripped his throat open and honestly? At that time, he welcomed death but once he told the reason Scott was still mad but understood.

Still angry but understood, the whole pack did and together they defeated the mage but still. The damage was done, and it was too late to fix it.

He gently unfolded the re-folded letter from his pocket, his eyes watering as he re-read every single word.

_Dear Derek,_

_I don’t know why you did this, I wish I did, I wish you didn’t push me away._

_But you’re right, I’m only human huh._

_It’s probably stupid to leave letter, so old school huh? Must remind you of you youth._

A smile twitched on his lips as he continued.

_But jokes aside, I’m sorry if I hurt you. I love you Derek, I always will._

_But I am leaving, by the time you open this I will be long gone. Scott won’t know, my dad, no one will know where I am, and I’ll be too far for you to chase me._

_I_ _have to_ _leave, I have too._

_After you_ _putting_ _your hands on me like that, I had too._

_I’m sorry, I don’t hate you, I never will but I’ll always wonder what I did to make you hate me._

_There’s something I wanted to tell you, in this envelope is an ultrasound. Mine._

_I’m pregnant Der-bear. Twins. Boys._

_And it breaks my heart, but they won’t know you, unless they want too._

_I don’t know what is going on, but I hope you’re okay._

_If there is ever an emergency, let my dad know and he’ll tell me when he can._

_I am not doing this to hurt_ _you, but_ _sort your shit._

_I will send you photos, updates of them. Because you’re_ _there_ _dad and if there is anything you want to send. Give it to my dad._

_I’m sorry it came to this. I will always love you_ _Sourwolf_ _._

_Red._

He didn’t realize he was crying until he finished reading.

He hated himself, hated every fiber for that night.

He reached for his wallet, a school photo of the twins smiling at him.

They were beautiful, both a spitting image of the other.

He wished he knew them, Elliot James Hale and Klaus John Hale, his boys.

He gave Noah money every month to send to the boys, no letters though, a Christmas card and birthday ones.

Nothing more because it hurt too much, he never met the twins, but they were his and it killed him he ruined the chance of a family.

Lydia hummed as he tucked Jack into bed, the blonde hair boy smiled up at his mother as she kissed him on the nose.

“Mummy stops!” He laughed scrunching up his far as he giggled.

“Okay buddy” She laughed rustling his hair a little before turning on his night light, “Love you buddy”

“Love you too mummy!” 

She smiled as she headed towards the door, keeping it slightly ajar she turned the light off, blowing a kiss at her youngest.

With a roll of her eyes she turned towards Quinn’s room, with a gentle knock she opened the door to find her older sitting at her desk with headphones in.

“Quinn”

Ignored, what else was new?

“Quinn” She gently tapped her daughters shoulder startling the girl.

“Jesus Christ mum! Ever heard of knocking?!” Yelled the teenager.

Lydia gently whacked her daughter on the back of her head, raising an eyebrow at the tone.

“I did. Now what I came in here to discuss is your grades”

She watched as her daughter begin to twitch.

“You’re smarter than that, honey what are you doing?”

Quinn shrugged, turning away from her mother and biting her lip.

“Quinn, baby” Lydia sighed, “I’ve hired you a tutor-”

“But mum!”

“No buts, you know your better than this, I know your better than this and so does your father. We love you honey. Until your grades pick up this isn’t up for debate. You will come home straight from school and a tutor will be here. I’m not asking I am telling”

Lydia looked sadly at her daughter, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on her strawberry blonde hair, “I love you”.

Her heart ached as her daughter pulled away, re-positioning her headphones back onto her ears.

“Night” She whispered before closing the door only to be greeted with none other than Jackson.

He was still as handsome as ever, a playful smirk rested on his lips as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Sorry I’m late, Jacks in bed already?” He asked wrapping his arms around his wife.

“Put him down about 20 minutes ago” She smiled leaning into the warm embrace.

“Quinn?”

“Being a teenager” Mumbled Lydia with a sad look in her eyes.

“She’ll come around babe, she will. She's a smart girl thank god she took after you. Poor Jacks though” Chuckled Jackson as Lydia gave him a playful shove.

“God, I love you” She smiled, leaning in to give her husband another kiss.

“And I love you” 

They stood in each other's embrace for a couple of minutes before the phone ringing broke their moment.

“Urgh, ignore it” Mumble Jackson.

Lydia’s eyes widened as she pulled away, she gave Jackson a look that screamed sorry and raced down the halls.

Normally she would have just ignored it but it was a ring tone she hadn’t heard for so long. I ring tone she set for a certain someone.

Someone she hadn’t spoken to in over 13 years.

“Stiles?” She whispered, her eyes watering.

“I need help” 


End file.
